1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the field of protection of a resource by dispersion and distribution of threat energy, more particularly by using protective armor.
2. Background of the Invention
There is a class of weapon that uses a shaped charge to form a high-speed molten metal jet to cut through armor as a method of armor piercing. Once through the armor, the molten metal continues to do damage to personnel or items such as explosives stored behind the armor. One typical example of such a weapon is a Russian made RPG-7 (Rocket Propelled Grenade) that is being used extensively in Iraq to inflict casualties to US troops. The RPG-7 has been successful in penetrating many inches of steel armor and is notoriously difficult to develop protection against. One method of protection involves the use of high temperature materials, but the temperature of the shaped charge is effective in penetrating even the highest temperature materials. Alternatively, more and more armor may be used, but the weight becomes prohibitive, especially for mobile assets such as tanks and armored troop carriers. Another type of armor is active armor that explodes on contact or near contact to prematurely set off the shaped charge to disperse the energy and reduce the effectiveness. Active armor, however, when used is spent, providing no protection until replaced.
Therefore, there is a need for an effective method and system of protection against a shaped charge type of armor piercing round, yet is light enough to be used for mobile equipment including tanks and armored troop carriers and maintains integrity and effectiveness when attacked repeatedly.